Shattered
by XxPerfectlyXImperfectxX
Summary: Slightly AU. Kurt leaves McKinley battered, bruised, and abused leaving him broken and just a shell of the old Kurt. He stumbles into the brand new school with brand new people. And maybe he'll realize that not all people are out to hurt him...Warnings: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Things That Are Broken Can Be Fixed**

**Rating: M for mentions of rape, boy/boy, and swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Warnings: Rape. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BOY/BOY OR NON-CON**

**A/N: Yes! This is a new story because I'm a douche and start new stories before updating and not finishing old ones. Please bear with me :( I'll update my other ones soon enough..**

_Rough hands closed around his throat, silencing him. _

_No._

_Chapped lips kissed at his mouth roughly, sucking hard on his neck. He felt teeth and squeaked in fear just before he bit him harshly._

_Please, stop._

_A hand enveloped his crotch through his jeans and palmed him crudely and roughly, squeezing._

_It hurts._

_Suddenly, he was being shoved down by his shoulders, his eyes coming in view with Karofsky's crotch. He turned his head to the side, trying to look away earning a slap across the cheek and a hand in his hair, forcing him to look. _

_Let me go._

_He saw Karofsky begin to unzip his pants and pull them off along with his underwear, exposing his thick, angry red cock. Kurt whimpered in disgust and closed his eyes, clamping his lips shut. _

"_C'mon bitch, open your mouth." Karofsky ordered. Kurt kept his mouth clamped shut. He felt Karofsky pinch his nose, effectively stopping him from breathing until the need to breathe took over and he opened his mouth wide, gasping for air. Karofsky smirked and thrusted into Kurt's mouth, groaning._

_Kurt gagged, his stomach churning as he felt the need to throw up. _

_Karofsky didn't register this and kept thrusting, moaning and holding Kurt's head still. "Fuck yeah, bitch. You whore I bet you love this.." he said in a hushed voice. "Fuck, m'gonna come.." _

_Kurt whimpered around Karofsky's dick, half in fear and half in repulsion. Karofsky took this as a positive response and thrusted faster. He groaned loudly and came down Kurt's throat. "Fuck yes bitch take it.." he muttered before pulling out and tucking his now flaccid dick in his pants throwing Kurt a crude wink before walking out of the locker room._

_Kurt felt bile rise in his throat and hurried over to the trash can and throwing up, tears streaming down his face. _

Kurt jolted awake, his body drenched in sweat as he looked around.

He was at Dalton.

Not McKinley.

Kurt couldn't shake the scared feeling he'd had since he left and walked to the bathroom, throwing up as quietly as he could before brushing his teeth and walking to bed. He cried himself to sleep. Something he'd done every night since he got there.

**Heavy stuff..for me anyway..sorry! Um..the chapters will get better..sorry. It's 2:31 AM. Please review! **

**~Britney~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Things That Are Broken...**

**Rating: M for mentions of rape, boy/boy, and swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Warnings: Rape. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BOY/BOY OR NONCON**

Blaine Anderson is a good person.

He didn't judge anyone he didn't know well and he certainly didn't believe any rumors about a certain new kid. He simply raised his eyebrow and walked away.

He'd seen Kurt around school, hunched over and books clutched to his chest as if holding a shield and he'd always thought Kurt was..cute.

Blaine sighed.

He thought Kurt was different.

But that's the part that intrigued him.

* * *

Blaine saw Kurt enter the cafeteria, looking small and hunched over as usual. He smiled and excused himself from his table and walked up to Kurt, standing behind him. He tapped him on the shoulder and stepped back instantly when Kurt jumped up in fear.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Kurt yelled suddenly, causing people to start whispering. He had a book held in front of his face but slowly lowered it.

Blaine smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Blaine, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Kurt stared at it before taking it reluctantly.

"Kurt." He whispered before turning away from Blaine.

It wasn't much.

But it was progress.

* * *

Kurt sighed and stared at the computer screen, smiling at his dad softly.

"And they're treating you right over there?"Burt asked worriedly. Kurt faked a small smile.

"Everything's just fine, dad." He said quietly and Burt sighed. "Everyone's really..nice here."

He began telling his dad about his classes and his roommate and how nice he was. He chose to leave out the fact that he didn't have any friends.

And how people kept giving him these looks of judgement.

And how people whispered behind his back.

He knew lying to his dad was wrong and he didn't want to do it..but his dad had already gone through so much and Kurt didn't want to stress him out.

'It's for his own good.' He thought to himself as he got ready for bed.

Kurt sighed and shut his computer and got ready for bed.

He fell asleep rather quickly, only to be woken a few hours later by another nightmare.

* * *

**(WARNING: SKIP TO NEXT PART IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH BOYxBOY OR NON-CON/RAPE)**

_Kurt stood up and winced at the soreness in his shoulders and back. He glared at the back of Karofsky's head and raced after him._

"_What is your problem with me anyway?" Kurt cried as he stormed into the locker room after Karofsky._

"_The girls locker room is down the hall. Plus, I don't want you sneaking a peek at my junk." Karofsky sneered. _

_Kurt just rolled his eyes and glared. "Because all homosexuals are just looking for some straight guy to molest and convert. Well guess what, Hamhock. You're not my type." He'd gotten closer and was now yelling in his face. _

"_Is that so?" Karofsky growled, slamming his locker shut. _

"_Yeah. I don't particularly like guys who are ignorant, chubby, and most likely to be bald by thirty." Kurt yelled straight back, shoving his chest hard as he could. _

"_Do not push me, Hummel!" Karofsky punched the locker beside Kurt's face and fisted his shirt so they were practically nose-to-nose. Kurt felt his stomach clenching with nerves._

"_What are you gonna do? Hit me? Do it. You could hit me as many times as you want and I will never change!" _

_He wished he'd never entered the locker room that day. He wished he would've just got up and walked home like always. _

_Before Kurt knew what was happening, he felt a pair of chapped lips against his. _

'_No, no, no!' He chanted in his mind. 'This was not how this was supposed to go!' _

_He whimpered and felt tears running down his cheeks as he squirmed out of Karofsky's hold. "Y-You.." _

"_Shut up, fag." He called, surging forward and trapping Kurt against the lockers. "You think you can walk in here everyday with your stupid tight clothes and your stupid hair just looking like that? You're practically begging for someone to do this. I bet you like this, don't you?" He muttered darkly, pulling at Kurt's zipper. _

"_No! Let go of me!" He screamed for help but he felt something, a t-shirt, being shoved in his mouth, stopping him from speaking. _

"_Shut up, slut or I'll make this hurt." He said as he flipped Kurt around and tugged his jeans off. _

_Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut as Karofsky pinned him against the lockers, murmuring obscenities into his ear. "Mmfg!" His words were muffled from the old t-shirt that was shoved in his mouth as a makeshift gag. "Stop! Stop, get away from me!" He'd tried to say. But all that came out was a series of mumbles, whimpers, and whines. _

"_Knew you'd come around." He muttered, sticking his fingers in his mouth and getting the nice and wet before thrusting two of them into Kurt without warning. Kurt cried out in pain and sobbed. _

_Karofsky shoved two fingers into Kurt without warning causing the other boy to cry out in pain. _

_Karofsky smirked and thrusted his fingers into Kurt's ass hard and fast._

_He spat into his hand and rubbed his cock quickly and held Kurt's hips still. "Stop struggling." He growled as he lined himself up with Kurt's poorly prepared asshole. _

"_Mm! Mmf!" Kurt protested, tears streaming down his face. He felt the head of Karofsky's length press against his hole and he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering in pain as the jock slammed into him, an obscene moan filling the locker room._

"_Fuck, so tight." Karofsky smirked and bit at Kurt's neck. "You like this? I bet you do you fuckin' fag." He muttered as he thrust hard and fast._

_15 minutes later, Karofsky came inside of Kurt and smirked, pulling out. He took the t-shirt out of a crying Kurt's mouth and tucked his dick back into his pants, winking crudely. "You tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." He muttered before grabbing his stuff and walking out._

_Kurt was left alone in the locker room, alone, soiled, broken..he'd never felt more disgusting._

**(Flashback has stopped.)**

* * *

Kurt woke up at 5 in the morning, drenched in sweat and tears. He'd been crying in his sleep. He sighed heavily and lay back on to the damp covers and closed his eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

They say you forget your dreams as soon as you wake up.

They're all liars.


	3. Authors Note (I'm really sorry)

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I know I haven't updated this story in ages and I promise I'll update very, very soon. The next chapter for 'Shattered' is almost done and I'm currently working on the seventh chapter of 'Numb' right now with my wonderful Beta, 'In the Labyrinth but not Stuck' on . **

**I have uploaded 'Numb' onto scarvesandcoffee as well but I'm going to put the rest up on fanfiction before uploading further chapters onto there. **

**If you have any questions or you just want to talk, feel free to contact me on here or at my tumblr (Kurtmakesblainecome-whatmay. tumblr. com). **

**I am currently on a short hiatus but I will be back soon, promise :)**

**I want to try writing several chapters before uploading so I don't upload one at a time and I have more things to upload.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with my stories!**

**-Britney :)**


End file.
